Dante Tsunami
I. Basic Information Full Name: Dantalion Casper Nexus Alias: Dante Tsunami, Halfbreed, Cursed One Gender: Male Sexual Preferance: Males Current Age: 18 Birth Date: 30 September, 1994 (The Demon Realm has a differant chronological flow) Species: Demon, with many many differant species of Mobian blended in Demon Ratio: 72d% Demon Breed/s: Primarily an elemental demon, but with the physical features of a spine demon Alignment: He fights against Demons and protects his new home of Mobius as a form of Revenge Universe of Origin: Lunar Blue, the Demon Realm Birth Place: IREOM Labs Place of Residence: Sasha's flat Occupation: None Organization/Group/Team: None Socioeconomic Status: Poor Reputations: Wielder of the Demonsbane II. Physical Information Height: 4' 7" Physical Appearance: Dante has very dark blue spines, the two lower of which swing loosely after being broken upon the first IREOM Tri-Towers raid. Upon his face and spines are markings which every demon possesses, Dante's meaning "Renegade". His eyes are a deep red and his skin tone is remeniscent of a black person's, however this is due to a pureblooded demon's skin being a litteral black while Dante's caucasian mobian blood dilutes the colour. He has a throned tail that ends in a pitchfork like protrusion. Body Structure: Quite muscular, however his muscles are denser than a Mobians thus are not notably muscular. Attire: Before the IREOM raid he wears nothing more that a ragged pair of green trousers. After the raid on IREOM he sports an IREOM technology shirt made of dense but light enough materia to be able to take a bullet and allow free movement. He has green trousers remeniscent of the ones he had when first entering Mobius with a Tabard on the front displaying the demon word for "Holy" with a spell cast upon it by Sasha Brandford to weaken pureblooded demons. Gear and Accessories: The cursed blade Demonsbane, poisonous to Mobians and cursed to weaken Demons, Dante being halfway between the two means he is one of few that can actually weild it. He also possesses two daggers enchanted in the same way his above mentioned tabard. Vehicles: None III. Mental Information Intelligence: Dante is inexperianced in the ways of Mobius but is by no means stupid, instead he is well versed in demonic lore and geography of the demon realm. He is also well trained in his weapon of choice, a zweihander sword. Personality: He's gruff and anti-social, due to his demonic and abusive upbringing, but inside desires that he could open up and join in his friends festivities. Because of how hard he finds it to make friends he is immensely defencive of those he does view as his friends. He can hold a grudge for a very long time but interestingly, he isn't hot tempered, he is a calm and collected person. Hobbies and Interests: Training himself originally, but recently he has been becoming more and more interested in Mobian culture and history. Likes: Fizzy drinks, confident men and the cold. Dislikes: Scientists, femenine actions and electrical shocks. IV. Combat Ability Physical Advantages: His body is stronger than an ordinary Mobian and is immune to spells that effect Demons. His legs are exeptionally strong and his feet firm but springey, as a result he can jump immense hieghts and land painlessly, this is also why he does not wear shoes. His spines are nigh unbreakable and sensitive to the point where the slightest vibrations in the air can be noticed, allowing him to feel movements in his surrounding. His powers also give him an immunity to fire. The thorns on his take secret a paralysing poison. Mental Advantages (in combat): Dante is well trained in combat both melee and what may be called magical. He keeps a cool head and does not let his judgement be clouded by anger. Physical Disadvantages: His spines where they ARE broken cause enough pain to render him comatose for months and so far have only been so once, his lower spines which hang loose. Fortunately the lower two spines are now completely numb to prevent further harm. His powers give him a disadvantage against electrical attacks. Mental Disadvantages (in combat): Dante has no comprehension of technology and can easily be taken offguard by it. Weaponry: The cursed blade Demonsbane, poisonous to Mobians and cursed to weaken Demons, Dante being halfway between the two means he is one of few that can actually weild it. He also possesses two daggers enchanted in the same way his above mentioned tabard. Abilities: Dante possesses elemental powers, to be exact Water and Ice. He also possesses enhanced strength and agility as well as the ability to jump immense heights and distances. Energy Sources: His Aura is his naturally replenishing life-force and the source of his powers. Transformations: None, however he mutates slightly when in the Demon Realm V. History Family: Father: Balthasar Nexus -- Brother: Melchoir Lucifer Nexus Notable Friends: Sasha Brandford -- Danny Zephronic Enemies: Gerard Sykes -- Balthasar Nexus -- Melchoir Lucifer Nexus Background Story: Under construction VI. Concept Information Intended Role: A replacement for my main character which he filled for a period until Danny returned in a new form. Incorporated Concepts: Demons, my favourite element Ice and a bit of a darker hero. Inspirations: None Trivia/Miscellaneous Information: Dante was originally named Danny His Theme Tune is "Alone" by Beautiful South